Bite me
by superscar
Summary: Alec meets a young beauty that tells him a story about some uptight people. MA


Bite Me  
  
a short little story by a girl named scarlet, of no relation whatsoever to the other girl named scarlet that was banned from fanfiction.net, all of whoms work can be found at http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/  
  
Rating: R (for strong language)  
  
Disclaimer: Other than the original character, who I am going to call "scarlet" for lack of a better name, all characters belong to FOX and Cameron/Eglee.  
  
Alec walked into Fogel Towers trying to find Logan, which he did, but not in front of his computer as he usually was since a lovely young brunette was there instead.  
  
"Are you transgenic?" Alec asked, nodding to what she had done to Logan.  
  
"Nope, just pissed."  
  
"Yeah, he has that affect on most people," Alec slid into the couch, glancing sideways at Logan, who was giving him a murderous glare. "So why do you need his computer?"  
  
"Oh, that was an afterthought, I actually just wanted to do that," she gestured toward the way she had tied Logan's hands behind his back, put duct tape over his face and and tied him to the door by his exoskeleton.  
  
"Is that a bungee cord?" Alec asked as Logan got took a step forward and was slammed back against the wall. "Never mind."  
  
The girl grinned, "Yeah, great invention. Oh, Hobbes says to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?" Alec grinned.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm not allowed to say. FF.net doesn't allow NC-17 anymore."  
  
"FF.net sounds uptight."  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe..."  
  
"What else did they do?"  
  
"Oh, they deleted my account."  
  
"Why? Did you break any rules? Not that I'm against that," he hastened to reassure her.  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"This time? What did you do last time? What's your name, by the way?"  
  
"Call me scarlet," she gave him a beautiful smile, "C'mere," she whispered, leaning to whisper in his ear.  
  
Alec's eyes widened as she told him the story, "You can do all that with a Bus? So if that just got you suspended, what did you do to get banned?"  
  
"I think it was the whole 'little exo' thing that did the trick. Logan fans don't have much of a sense of humor."  
  
"Yeah, that's...hard to imagine. But don't a lot of stories have 'Logan bashing' or whatever you call it?"  
  
"Most, actually."  
  
"So why flip about yours?"  
  
Scarlet smiled, "Because I'm REALLY good at it... Why else?"  
  
"Good question, I guess they're threatened."  
  
"People DO have a tendency to fear what they don't understand. Humor, in this case."  
  
"So what was the 'little exo' you mentioned?"  
  
"Well, in the story, I wrote that Max had a nightmare about Logan trying to...ahem...force his attentions on her."  
  
Alec smiled, he liked the story so far, "So what happened?"  
  
"Well, you know how the big exo helps him walk? Well, the LITTLE EXO..."  
  
Laughter cut her off as Alec doubled over. Scarlet glanced over at Logan, who appeared horrified, no doubt shocked she guessed his secret.  
  
"But how did that get you kicked, is it against the rules?"  
  
"Nope, that's still a mystery. It didn't break any rules, though there was an NC-17 label at the top, which I wrote before I finished the story and meant to take off when I finished."  
  
"Because it wasn't NC-17?"  
  
"Nah, just R, nothing explicit. Though a few people have said they have been permanently scarred despite this."  
  
"Understandably," he made a face at the image, "That's horrible, though. How about I take you out and make up for all this?"  
  
"I'd really love to, and I do mean REALLY, but I have to make this story M/A so people will read it."  
  
"So what are you going to do with your other stories?"  
  
"Post them at NWP: http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/ Home to the best of the best in fanfic. Plenty of NC-17."  
  
"Well, good luck, feel free to stop by again if you change your mind."  
  
Scarlet smiled and disappeared.  
  
Alec looked around for her, but she obviously wasn't there anymore. Dammit. Noises were coming from Logan, but he ignored them. "What on earth do people see in you?" he shook his head.  
  
Just then, Max came through the door and Alec smiled, leading her to the bedroom, where they promptly made this piece M/A.  
  
A/N: There is nothing about this story or my last that was "against the rules" and if I'm going to have to jump through hoops, I say screw it. ALL of my stories are at NWP: http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/ and that is the only place you can find them. Thanks for reading and see you there. 


End file.
